Pokémon Legacy: GS
by DrTrotts
Summary: Aden is 15 and has yet to receive his own Pokémon due to a tragic disappearance of his father at the hands of a mysterious creature. However, his best friend Lyra left three years ago, leaving him alone in New Bark Town with his mom. Now, Professor Elm, and possibly even his own mother, have contrived a plan to push him out of the nest! Loosely based on HeartGold/SoulSilver


**Disclaimer: Hi! First fanfic, here. Obviously, I don't own Pokemon nor anything attributed to Pokemon and the games. My character Aden, and anything related to him, is based on the player's avatar in HeartGold/SoulSilver. This entire work is a bit of a fun experiment (fun for me, anyway). Pokémon Legacy is intended to be a series of works that are narratives told as I play through the game. For example, if I lose a battle in-game, Aden will lose the exact same battle. Whatever Pokémon I catch, Aden will catch the same in the story. ****However, I would like the reader to note, this will be less of a record, and more of a novelization of the events that I partake in or happen to me in-game as I interpret them, thus making things much more exciting and fleshed out!**** That said, you might say this is based on a true story! ;P**

**Unless you explain why you like or don't like what you read, your review will only get a minor consideration from me, although thanks for reading! Otherwise, well thought out critiques of chapters are much appreciated and will be seriously considered!**

* * *

_Rain fell in torrents. Darkness obscured everything beyond a few feet. His father's Aipom's valiant attempt to ward off the terrifying creature wrapped in shadow before them ended in tragedy. Only his father stood between him and the monster._

_"Run, Aden! Run home!"_

_But before Aden could even gather the courage to stand, a flash of blue light exploded from the Pokémon, and tendrils of shadow wrapped around his father. Such an anguished scream erupted from his Father._

_And suddenly he was gone, pulled into the darkness enshrouding the monster by those vile tendrils, and the ominous light disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. The lifeless body of Aipom, gone. No more screaming. No more rain. No more thunder. Just little Aden curled in a ball, crying hysterically._

_But a faint squawk echoed from somewhere far in the distance…_

A Pidgey busily preened its feathers on the roof of the O'Reddy house––a quaint home on the eastern edge of town––late in the morning. It had just finished its breakfast of Caterpie and decided to soak in the sun's rays. Apparently, the chosen perch was quite popular, as in flew a Fearow, whose crooked beak nudged the little Pidgey away. The Fearow squawked triumphantly, and began treating itself to a nice preen and a sunbath.

_Squawk!_

As sleep began to peel off of him, Aden stirred, suddenly aware that the morning had long since begun; sunlight flooded his room bathing him in its cozy warmth––a resplendent refrain from the nightmare he had just had. Not an ordinary nightmare that he was afraid would happen someday, mind you. It had already happened, some seven years ago.

He found it quite annoying now that the initial waves of terror fell away with his sleep. Aden pushed back his covers and sat upright, yawning and stretching as he did. Just another start to the day in New Bark Town…

Recovering from his yawn––it was that intense––he thought he heard a door shut faintly downstairs. _Strange,_ he thought. Was his mom going out again? She had been out all night last night at Professor Elm's house. In fact, he didn't even remember her coming home before falling asleep last night.

What could she be up to?

And then it dawned on him… _Lyra's in town! _With a sudden start, Aden was wide awake. Throwing off his covers, Aden sped to his closet, put on his favorite red zipped hoodie, and hiked up his black capri shorts. Just before leaving his room, he made sure to grab his flat bill hat with a yellow stripe down the middle, and set it backward on his head. He dashed out the door and bounded down the stairs, two at a time.

"Aden, you're awake!" said his mom. He stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs. She seemed a bit preoccupied and a little jittery.

"Lyra's just been here," she said quickly. "You just missed her. Says Professor Elm is looking for you."

Aden arched an eyebrow. "Well…He knows where to find me…"

"Right…well…You should go to him."

With quick strides, Aden went to the cupboards, looking for a small bite to eat. "Okay. But I'm gonna go see Lyra first!"

His mother rounded the table and was suddenly upon him, tugging at his hood. "Well she just left, so better be off with you!" she said, speaking quickly, and tugged him all the way to the door.

"Wait! I-I'm hun––!" He protested, but again, was cut short.

"Okay, dear, I'll have something for when you return. Run along now, it sounded urgent!" And with that, she shut the door behind him.

Mrs. O'Reddy exhaled deeply as though she'd been holding her breath all morning. In fact, she had been holding her breath to an extent. She hoped all their plotting––Elm's, the Floods, and hers––would pay off.

Or was that really what she wanted?

And then a strange thought occurred to her: _Did Aden have any shoes on?_

Now outside, absolutely bewildered, stood Aden, scratching his head perplexedly. _Urgent, _he thought. _What could possibly be so urgent in New Bark Town?_

A cool breeze wafted in from New Bark Lake and carried loose leaves and grass to the west. The tail of the draft tugged at Aden's hat, and lifted it from his head ever so slightly. But he snatched it from the unseen hand of the wind and secured it back to his head. His eyes fell to the path leading out of town…

Route 29 was an eventful route in Aden's life, a route which birthed only remorseful memories. It was the last place he had seen his father. And three years ago, Lyra Flood started off on her Pokémon journey, leaving him alone at the edge of town…

Aden and Lyra grew up together, easy to do in little old New Bark Town. In Johto and Kanto, it was custom for ten year-olds to receive their first Pokemon and embark on what was called a Pokémon journey. So the day would come when he and Lyra would both embark on their journey together! …That was the plan, anyway. Of course, nobody planned on that fateful day occurring: the disappearance of his father at the hands of some unseen, evil creature.

Elm was positive it was a Pokémon, but he hadn't heard of such a species, at least not according to Aden's description. And nothing in recent history suggested that a Pokémon would intentionally murder any human, unprovoked… The local police ended the investigation after a mere five years, citing a complete lack of evidence and leads as their reasoning. This yet remained one of the greatest mysteries in the regions of both Kanto and Johto, for it had made national and international news. The O'Reddys had become synonymous for tragedy.

Alone, and left to fend for themselves, Aden and his mother Valerie O'Reddy were forced to move on…or at least try. Neither had yet to venture out of New Bark Town. If not for Professor Elm and his family and the steadfast strength they imputed to them, along with the Floods––that is, Lyra and her parents––it would be no exaggeration to say that they would not have made it today…

For those reasons, looking down Route 29 always wrought harsh memories. Lyra had waited for two years to start her Pokémon journey in hopes that Aden would be ready by then, but he wasn't, and he began to think he never would be ready. So she left without him, with her first Pokemon, a Marill given to her by her parents. The day she embarked, he remembered waiting at the edge of town until night had fallen. He went home only when he was satisfied not to hear any screams of terror, and was relieved when she called from the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove.

He couldn't blame her for leaving, however finding himself once again gazing at the distant path to the west, Aden recalled those crushing feelings when she was gone. She had been back to visit once or twice during her first year of travels, and each time she returned older, more confident, and a magnificent Pokémon trainer in her own rights. She had challenged the League, but ultimately failed, to which she merely laughed. "I just wasn't ready," she would say, shrugging. "Didn't train hard enough, that's all. Besides! I think I'd rather do field research for Professor Elm!"

Two years had passed since he last saw her, and if he remembered correctly, she would be coming back from Kanto, Johto's neighboring nation. Hopefully, she would be bringing some new, exotic Pokémon with her!

Just then, a horrifying thought struck him. She's been gone for so long and experienced so many things, met so many amazing people, what if Aden were just old news by now? Would she even still consider him a friend?

Another gentle breeze put this dark thought at bay. "Urgent…" he scoffed. But with his interest piqued, he started off in the direction of Lyra's house.

At last, he came to her door and knocked twice. The door opened suddenly to reveal Lyra's father, as though he had been waiting just behind the door. "Aden!"

"Hi, Mr. Floo––"

He tugged Aden inside. "Lyra's been looking every where for you––"

"––Erm…I was just––"

"Go on ahead upstairs, she'll be waiting for you," and he pushed Aden to the first step.

Aden, with a quizzical expression, said, "O…kay…?" and slowly walked up the stairs, eyes never leaving Mr. Flood until he rounded the corner.

Just then, Lyra's mother entered the room. Noticing some faint, dirt footprints on the floor, she said "Arthur, did you go outside without shoes on?"

"Hm? Oh…strange…?" he said and examined his own feet, but they were quite clean…

All the way up the stairs to Lyra's room, Aden contemplated why on earth everyone had acted so strangely. From his mother, to Lyra's own parents, this so-called "urgent business" had to do with Lyra…

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as a wave of a chilled sensation stroked is insides…

It has been ages since they've seen each other.

She's been desperately looking for him.

Now they're all pushing him to see her.

This could only mean...

_…She likes him! _Like, _likes him_ likes him.

Standing there, mouth open, staring blankly at the closed door to Lyra's room, the more thought Aden gave to this, the more he realized this had to be true. How could he possibly face Lyra now? Not only did she apparently still consider him to be a friend, but now he may be something much more…! But still, with all her traveling and experience, she was way out of his league!

Or…perhaps throughout all her travels she has realized she has been wrong this whole time and was ready to come home to New Bark Town for good. (His heart did feel lighter at this thought). But he couldn't have that; he had already held her back from starting her journey. Unless…

_Could it be that she's expecting me to come with her?! _

All these thoughts and more bombarded his soul when he found himself looking down. Realization dawned on him again, only this time because he saw _that he wasn't wearing wearing any shoes! _He wriggled his bare, dirt encrusted toes. All of this excitement about urgent business must have distracted him from grabbing his shoes before leaving the house. He would look like such a loser in front of Lyra. That's it, he can't talk to her now. He'll just have to go back to his house. He will come back once he's thought of something proper to say and with shoes on.

Just as he was about to abort mission, Lyra's door clicked and squeaked softly open. He froze as she appeared through the open door. "Aden?"

Cold sweat cascaded down his back and seemed to have exploded from his forehead. He half turned away toward the stairs, and then back again, a failed attempt to cover the appearance that he had been standing there silently for several long minutes. Hopefully she didn't notice…

"Erm, HI LYRA!" He said a little more enthusiastically than he intended, which caused his voice to crack stupidly. He couldn't help but note how she looked prettier than he remembered, with her short brown hair rolling out of her rounded white hat, and wearing a red long-sleeved teeshirt, overall shorts, and long socks reaching passed her knees. He found himself with his arms open wide, moistened pits fully exposed. Folding his arms quickly with his hands firmly tucked under his arms, he smiled wide (too wide). "Whassup?" _Good grief, get me outta here._

The last thing Aden wanted was for her to stare blankly at his awkward display, but that was exactly what Lyra was doing. Then, as though in slow motion, she looked down at his shoe-less feet. "Did you walk over here barefoot?"

"Yeah! I was just soooooo excited to see you––" _StoptalklingStoptalkingStoptalking! Stop! _were his simultaneous thoughts "––that I flew out the door." A silent beat passed. "…when I heard you were here…I mean… Yeah…"

"… But I sent your mom a letter, and told you I was coming. Didn't she tell you?" She didn't seem to be buying his excuse. If indeed she did have feelings for him and was about to reveal all, she was handling it with much more grace than he was. _But she's had time to herself to prepare for it, _he thought bitterly.

"Rill, rill, _rillll!" _Just then, Lyra's Marill, a small, blue mouse-like Pokemon in the shape of a ball, with a white furry underbelly, two round ears, beady black eyes, cute and stubby arms and legs, and a zig-zaggy tail with a blue ball at the end, came bounding out of her door, and into Aden's arms. Aden was instantly relieved for this distraction. "Aw… She missed you!" Lyra said.

Once he was able to push the thought, _Was she the only one that missed me?_ out of the way, Aden responded, "Riri has always remembered me!" Riri, the Marill, released a playful stream of water from her mouth, dousing Aden in the face. _Maybe this will douse these embarassing feelings, _he hoped.

"I was just at your house, but your mom told me you were still asleep!" said Lyra. "I couldn't believe it, but then again, the life of a _non_-trainer like yourself is probably easy going, eh? 'Specially during the summer," she teased with a wink. Aden frowned at this, and suddenly, she looked exactly like the Lyra he remembered: just a plain girl who happened to be his best friend. She nudged him playfully in the arm and swirled around back into her room. Riri hopped out of his arms and pranced after her, with Aden following.

Perhaps things weren't as wild between the two of them as his imagination allowed. Breathing a bit lighter now, Aden asked, "So you've just come back froooom… Kanto, right?"

"Yes!" Lyra drawled. "It's been amazing, but very busy, too. Not only have I been doing things for Professor Elm, but Professor _Oak_ now has me doing some research as well!" Professor Elm, who happened to reside in their very own New Bark Town, was a the leading Pokemon Professor on Pokemon Evolution. He studied under Professor Oak, a world-renowned Pokemon Scientist, an expert in nearly all things Pokemon. Professor Oak has a lab somewhere in Kanto, although, Aden couldn't recall exactly where in Kanto.

"Oh! That reminds me!" She said in a sing-song voice as she grabbed him by his shoulders, and all at once the strange, light feelings were rekindled. She dashed over to her bag slung around her bed post and rummaged through it. She let out a soft _ah-ha_ as she pulled out a Pokeball. "You'll never guess what I have inside!" she said, handing it to him.

He looked at the ball, who's red top half reflected his curious expression. "Erm… Moltres?" he guessed stupidly.

"What?! No." She clucked her tongue. "Give it back," she demanded and swiped the ball from his palm before he could even offer it. Tossing it in the air, she said, "Come on out, Sprout!"

A luminous glow escaped the ball which revealed a Bulbasaur, a Pokemon reminiscent of a teal-green toad––although much cuter looking––with a closed, flower-like, bulb on its back. It smiled cheerfully back at them. "Bulba!" croaked its greeting.

"He's a Bulbasaur! Professor Oak gave him to me when I started working for him! You know how Professor Elm gives three options to new trainers before they leave New Bark Town?" Aden nodded. "Well, Professor Oak gave me an option of one of three Pokemon native to the Kanto region and I chose this one. I thought of you when I picked him!"

There that same feeling and cold sweat returned in droves. Bulbasaur was one of his favorite Pokemon, and Lyra, of course, knowing this, chose Sprout to remember him by during her travels in Kanto. "He's amazing. You'd love one for yourself!" she added after a moment of silence from Aden. "I mean…Do you still like Bulbasaurs?"

Startled at the realization he had yet to respond, Aden looked up wide eyed. "Wha-? Oh, no, that's awesome!" So far, to Aden's dread and simultaneous flattered ego, all of his suspicions checked out. At least they were still friends, but he wasn't quite sure about these new feelings…

Riri ran a tight circle around Sprout as a greeting, and it wasn't long before the two of them chased each other around the room playfully. Aden watched them absently.

An uncomfortable silence had permeated the room, and he was keenly aware that even Lyra seemed to be fishing for something to say. The only thing he knew to do was to keep the conversation going. "So how long will you be in town for?"

"Not long, actually," Lyra said with her eyes following her two Pokemon around the room. She plopped down at the edge of her bed and rested her head on her hand. "Look, Aden…" she sighed. Finally, she tore her gaze away form the Pokémon and looked at Aden, and he wasn't too sure that he liked the hesitant, nervous look on her face. "…Erm…there's actually a real reason that I'm back for just this little bit… I'm not really sure how to begin…"

Panicking, heart pounding frantically from 60 beats to 150 beats in a split second, Aden gasped in a single breath, "Don't you think it's too soon?!"

Even Riri and Sprout stopped playing to look up at him. Lyra tilted her head, quizzically. Finally, she said feebly, "What?"

This was it. There was no going back now. He had to admit that he liked Lyra, and he liked her a lot. But their friendship meant so much to him, that he didn't want to jeopardize anything. Plus, there has been too much time and distance between them. He'd have to tell her honestly how he felt, but he would need to do it gently. "I mean… I know that we have known each other our whole lives, bu–"

Lyra leapt to her feet and stretched her hand out to stop him. "Did my parents say something to you?" Suddenly, she seemed a bit affronted.

"Er– no, they didn't really _say_ anything …" he said, fumbling through his words.

"Your mom, then? I know she's nervous and all, and I'd understand because you're the only one she has now, but I had _never_ thought she would spoil _this!" _Lyra crossed her arms and appeared to be betrayed.

This wasn't going at all the way he thought it should, and now he felt responsible to defend his mother and her parents. "No, they didn't say anything, bu–"

Her head snapped up at him and with one hand on her hip, and an accusing finger pointed directly at him, she growled, "_Did Professor Elm already say something to you?"_

It was his turn to be confused. What in the world did Professor Elm have to do with Lyra having feelings for Aden? Had she told the whole town before telling him? Now that he thought about it, he remembered his mom had said something about Professor Elm needing to see him…

Aden noticed an exchange of looks between Sprout and Riri like they understood the entire situation. Once it became clear that she and he were on different pages, Aden sighed. "What exactly did you have to tell me?" he surrendered.

Lyra straightened and crossed her arms as she did so. "First, you tell me if they told you anything."

"Nobody has told me anything!" said Aden. "They've just been acting weird all morning."

A quick beat followed. "Then what were _you_ talking about?" she asked accusingly.

He couldn't answer. At the same time, he knew that his own silence was deafening. _Think of something––anything!_ But all he could think of to say was how nice she looked, despite the scowl knitting her eyebrows together. "My mom _did_ say that Professor Elm needed to see me…" YES! Where that came from, he didn't know, but he was saved. And to lock it in, he added, "She said it was urgent."

Lyra lifted her chin skeptically. "And that's it?"

"That's it," he affirmed in such a way to settle the issue.

"Great!" It was like someone flipped a switch on Lyra as she completely transformed back to her cheery self. She recalled Sprout back to his Poké Ball. "C'mon, then, let's go! She's right, it _is_ urgent!" she squealed. Riri hopped up onto her shoulder as Lyra sprung to grab Aden's arm and pulled him out of the room, grabbing her bag in one fluid motion. They flew down the stairs and were at the door by the time Lyra had said, "Bye mom and dad! We're going to Professor's lab! Wish us luck!"

Aden hardly heard her parents say their farewells when they had dashed out the door. As they sprinted along the path to the lab, Aden remembered first, that he still hadn't any shoes on, and second, that he was still hungry.

Relief cascaded over Aden the whole way to Professor Elm's Lab, albeit a pit of a vaguely sorrowful feeling lay in his stomach. Probably just his hurt pride, he assumed. But overall, Aden breathed easy realizing that their friendship wouldn't be undergoing any drastic transformations.

The two of them were mostly quiet, but for Aden fishing for Lyra to tell him what Professor Elm so desperately needed him to do, and why couldn't Lyra herself do it? She only gave answers like, "You'll see when we get there," and "'Cuz I'm too busy." Otherwise, she too was quiet and pensive, and as curious as he was, the silence seemed like a reset to the start of his day.

It didn't take long for them to reach the lab. Lyra opened the door and peaked her head in. "Professor?" she called. "Ah, there he is! C'mon, Aden!"

Aden had been in the lab several times. Being the biggest building by far in New Bark Town, it was easily the most interesting building there, even within miles of the neighboring town of Cherrygrove as well. Scientists from all over the region would come to the lab for study, research, and conferences with Professor Elm. Even now as they entered the building, a few scientists busily conducted experiments with Pokemon, recorded findings, and held passionate conversations with one another.

Professor Elm and his wife had always been good friends with his parents. Once they heard what happened to his father, Professor Elm and his wife were the first ones to console them and have been a lifeline ever since.

In the back of the lab, Professor Elm hunched over the table pouring over some notes. He straightened as Lyra and Aden approached, and smiled warmly. "We're here, Professor!"

"Lyra! Welcome back! And Aden! How are you?"

Aden couldn't help but appreciate the only normal greeting he had received that day.

"Professor Elm, look what I got from Professor Oak," said Lyra excitedly, and she released her Sprout from his Poké Ball.

"A Bulbasaur, huh? My, I haven't seen one of those in these parts for years!" gawked the Professor.

"Anyway, I've brought Aden here, just as you've asked!" Lyra said, presenting Aden. Suddenly, the professor and Lyra became serious.

"Right! Aden, I've been waiting for you," began Professor Elm, clearing his throat. "I've received an email from an acquaintance that calls himself Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding these weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email saying that this time it––whatever he has discovered––is real." He seemed to roll his eyes at Lyra, who acknowledged her understanding with a smirk. Aden noticed the professor shifting uneasily. "But…uh…we're all so busy with our Pokemon research. So… We—er, that is to say, me—me had this—sorry—_I_ had this idea… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to him in our place?" When he had finished, he smiled, shrugging, and waited for Aden's answer.

In the silence, Aden tried to figure out what was the big deal, although he had his suspicions. He didn't know how far this Mr. Pokemon lived, but it couldn't be that far, maybe on the way to Cherrygrove or something. But this would mean traveling into Route 29… A mixed feeling of anger and dread welled in the pit of his stomach.

_So this is what everyone so desperately needed me to do. It had nothing to do with Lyra at all… _He felt betrayed, used.

"Does my mother know about this?" Aden asked, though was quite sure he knew the answer.

Elm hesitated at first. "Yes…"

It certainly explained everyone's odd behavior. Though it still made him angry, he knew that Elm and Mr. and Mrs. Flood didn't know what it was like to lose someone they loved. But he was shocked to discover that his own mother was behind this as well… Apparently, she was ready to move on.

Crushed, Aden sighed heavily and turned away toward the door without an answer. "Hey, where are you going?" Professor Elm exclaimed. But he ignored him.

He found himself suddenly toe to toe with Lyra. Her eyes had a certain fire behind them, though she wasn't angry. A smile played on her lips as she seemed to look straight to his core. "I won't let you leave. Not until you at least hear everything out."

He set his jaw, glaring at her. But she was unfazed.

"Where does Mr. Pokémon live, Professor?" she asked for him, never leaving his eyes.

Professor Elm responded perhaps a little to readily. "He's just past Cherrygrove, north." So, too far for to go alone, which meant only one thing… Aden's eyes fell to the machine where nested three Poké Balls.

Aden's heart beat harder, and for awhile, his beating heart was all he could hear. So this was it. They all decided that it's time for little Aden to move on with his life. Put the past behind him. Take up arms and step out the door. Forget his father. Forget the evil creature still at large somewhere out there.

He simply couldn't believe his mother was ready for this…

…Was _he_ ready…?

Professor Elm had begun speaking again, Aden hadn't heard much of what he was saying. He found himself walking toward the machine holding the three Poké Balls. He read the labels:

_Chikorita, Grass-type Pokémon_

_Cyndaquil, Fire-type Pokémon_

_Totadile, Water-type Pokémon_

He felt a presence to his right, slightly behind him. It was Lyra, and assurance rushed over him. "I don't know if I can do this…" he admitted, swallowing hard.

With a gentle hand on his shoulder, she affirmed, "You can, Aden."

"How do you know?" he choked.

"Because I know you."

Aden nodded, choking back a wave of emotion. Those were the words he needed to hear, it seemed. Up until his father's death, he and Lyra had dreamed of one thing: travel the world with their own Pokémon. But after the shock of just how cruel and merciless, the world could be, there was nothing he feared more than to travel the world, and he had suddenly been filled with dread that Lyra would one day leave without him, fearing that he would lose her. For seven years, he felt that he knew nothing but fear. He had watched as the world passed him by and those younger than him left New Bark Town. He had responsible for his mother's well being––or lack thereof––having no motivation within himself.

_Because I know you. _He had never lost Lyra's friendship. And now he knew that he never would, for she seemed to see something in him that he couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

He set his gaze back at the Pokémon before him and a curious thing happened… Like an embrace from an old friend, excitement rushed at him and filled his entire being just like when they were children. His eyes fell to the word "fire" which seemed to come ablaze. Fire invoked courage, hope, warmth. _Wrath_ even.

"Cyndaquil… choose you!" he said at last. Reaching into the machine, he took the ball out and tossed it, his very first toss of a Poké Ball, and watched as though in slow motion, the small, tenrec-like Pokémon appear, curled up in a ball. He noticed Lyra tense up as if to hold back her own glee at this momentous moment.

The Cyndaquil's blue-gray fur had a clean sheen to it, as it poked its long, thin snout in the air curiously taking in its surroundings. As was usual for this species, the Cyndaquil kept its eyes in a tight squint.

Aden moved toward the little Cyndaquil whose back was to him. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't really hear, as he glided as though guided by Fate's unseen hand toward his new Pokemon. He knelt and stretched out his hand. "Hey buddy…"

The magic of the moment disappeared as though a rug had been pulled clean from under his feet for as soon as his hand touched the silky fur of the Cyndaquil, it let out a high pitched cry, _"QUIIIIILL!" _and flames erupted from its back, scorching not just Aden's hand, but his whole arm, and it scuttled away, cowering under a table curled in a ball.

Aden yelped, waving his hand madly about the air, eyebrows singed. "What happened?!"

Elm was running to get something from his desk as he scolded, "I tried to tell you!" He rounded his desk with a small vial of liquid and handed it to Aden. "Put that on your hand." Aden noticed Lyra hiding a smile behind her hand.

"He doesn't know you, yet," Professor Elm continued. "You approached too fast; you scared him."

"_I _scared _him?!" _said Aden incredulously.

"Yes," Professor Elm sighed. "Cyndaquil are known for being timid in their young stage."

_"What?!" _Aden breathed. All that blather about choosing courage and bravery, and suddenly Aden wanted to throw up!


End file.
